


Master Plan

by detri



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Cowgirl Position, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Holding Hands, Resolved Sexual Tension, romani is moe moe moe, their dynamic is so good seriously, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detri/pseuds/detri
Summary: Dr. Roman won't let himself rest. Da Vinci helps him relax.





	Master Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this is my first FGO fic even though I've been playing religiously since launch. And I also can't believe it's VANILLA
> 
> how are Romani and da Vinci my dad and mom AND my husband and wife

Mash and the girl she was contracted to walked down the hallway to their rooms, exhausted but smiling. Romani closed his eyes just before they were out of sight, collapsing back against the wall of the Rayshift room.

“Get some good sleep in for me, okay?” he muttered. If he wanted to ease up for the night, he probably could take a few hours off before they had to really start on configuring the next Rayshift. But there was no way he'd be able to quiet his racing mind long enough to sleep. Honestly, he wasn't sure when the last time he'd had a full night's sleep had been. Putting aside the fact that normal human time technically didn't exist anymore, and mornings and nights were dictated entirely by the automatic timers on Chaldea's overhead lighting, he was spread so thin that even if there were three of him he'd have a hard time getting decent rest. There was just too much to take care of. Ritsuka could handle the Servants, and to an extent the Servants could even handle themselves, but when it came to managing the well-being of the actual living human beings that kept Chaldea running, no one could do it but him. Leonardo couldn't put herself in the shoes of everyday people suddenly thrust into the frantic work of keeping humanity from disappearing. Mash and Ritsuka had enough to do, and he couldn't risk putting more stress on them by letting them hear about any more potential problems.

“You want to push some of your workload off onto me? I can definitely handle it,” said a bright voice right by his ear. Romani jumped.

“You just came back from the Singularity,” he said, already sensing it was going to be another pointless argument with the indomitable and nosy genius da Vinci. “You must be worn out.”

She did not look worn out. Her cheeks were just flushed enough to bring out the mischievous sparkle in her eyes, and that enigmatic smile that had captivated art critics for centuries was in full force.

_I really need to stop thinking about her like that._

“On the contrary, I'm fired up,” she chirped. “That was so much fun, I should go every time.”

“Don't even joke,” Romani groaned. “I'd fall to pieces without you here.”

She slyly glanced at him. “Oh?”

“You know what I meant! Come on.”

“Don't worry, don't worry, I was just kidding.” She sighed and rested against the wall next to him. “It was fun running around with those kids, but I like being here in Chaldea too.”

“...Yeah.” Romani's head drifted to the side, trying to get some rest despite himself.

Leonardo punched his arm, jostling him back awake. “Don't try to act like you know what I'm talking about. If you tried to go into a Singularity, we'd all be dead before your particles even reassembled.”

“Don't act like I'm that useless?!” he said with an outrage that was almost completely faked for effect, while Leonardo yanked his ear.

“Listen, Mr. Completely Normal Human, you just keep being good and stay right where you're safe til we need you~”

“I know, I know, geez, seriously! I promise—“

Leonardo started to tug him away from the wall and through the Command Room, then down the hallway. “Here, come on. It's the least I can do, but I just had an idea.”

Romani meekly followed her through the pristine halls of Chaldea. Every now and then, a rushing staff member or roaming hero of legend crossed their path. Romani would never get used to late-night trips to the break room bringing him face-to-face with some ancient existence rummaging through the snack fridge. This job was seriously going to kill him.

Before he got a chance to think about that, Leonardo herded him into a neglected meeting room. Even with all the strange inhabitants it had now, Chaldea was operating at a tiny fraction of its intended staff. There were far too many of these, corners of the headquarters left abandoned, patiently waiting to be used.

She closed the door behind them and locked it, turning on the florescent overhead lights and guiding him into a chair.

“Take your coat off.”

“Huh?”

“Just trust me, Romani. Take your coat off.”

Reluctantly, Romani took off his white lab coat and folded it on the long meeting table in front of him. It was uncharacteristically neat of him but he needed something to do with his hands.

Leonardo took her gloves off and laid them next to his coat. Seeing their clothes mixed like that, he felt a weird swirl of emotions he didn't want to try to name. He'd rather not have to think about it, would honestly rather be busy again.

Before he could protest and make an excuse to escape, Leonardo laid her hands on his shoulders.

“As a universal genius, I have an intimate knowledge of the human muscular system,” she explained, her voice light and self-satisfied, “so I figured I'd put it to use and give you a massage.”

“I don't...” Romani's complain died in his throat, as Leonardo started rubbing his shoulders with an assured strength that seemed too great for her frame. He'd never had a really good massage before, but this must be what it felt like. The pressure of her always-moving hands was almost strong enough to be painful, but his back and shoulders had been so tense that it felt like just what he needed.

“If you want, you can lay down on the table,” she offered.

“That feels...kinda too intimate for me, thanks!”

“Seriously? After all the time we've spent together, you don't want to be intimate?” Her voice was teasing, but at the same time…

Romani was ordinary, but he wasn't a dumbass. No matter what anyone said about him.

That train of thought was just too painful to go down.

His silence didn't perturb her. She kept working at the knots in his muscles, finally slowing down, at last letting her hands fall away.

“...Am I even helping?”

“What? No, you're super helping. It feels really good, honest. So good I forgot to say anything.”

She spun him around in the swivel chair and leaned down to meet his eyes. She was pouting cutely, but even though that act was a performance he was overwhelmed by how real she was. She wasn't the Mona Lisa, or a long-dead man summoned back as a spirit. She was a flesh-and-blood person, inches from his face.

“You keep working against me. I'm trying to help you relax, and you're literally, actively giving yourself more things to worry about while I'm doing that.”

“How can you_ not_ be worried? This is the worst-case scenario. I'm just trying to keep us afloat. How can I let my guard down when—“

She pressed her lips together, then slid forward, onto his lap.

“_Woah_! Woahwoahwoah—“

“Humans can find happiness even when everything around them is falling apart.” She was too close to him, filling up every part of his field of vision, all five of his senses. “Even if it's just for a moment. No matter what. Aren't you a human too?” She started to stroke his hair, as much to console herself as him. “Can't you let yourself do that? Can we please stop pretending we don't feel this way about each other? Please.”

He felt his body starting to give in, to lean into her touch. “...Did you see something in Camelot?”

“I saw a lot of things in Camelot. I saw a lot of people, living on the edge of a knife, having fun and smiling and loving each other. I might not be human anymore, but I'm not a doll or a ghost, Romani. And you're not either, and I just want you to be able to—“ She tossed her hair and Romani saw tears glittering in her eyes. This was now a situation that was completely out of his depth.

She looked at his frozen face and made that expression of complete exasperation he was all too familiar with.

“Oh...just touch my boobs or something.”

That was easier said than done.

Due to several factors involving the circumstances of his past, and many aspects of the current situation, although countless opportunities had arisen to see naked women from a variety of angles on the page or screen, Romani had never actually been in close proximity to one in the flesh. To be completely blunt about it, he was a virgin. And worse than that, he was a virgin with no social skills and no poker face. Meaning that when Leonardo unbuttoned her dress at the back just enough that she could pull it down to her waist, he had no idea what to do with the result.

There was a half-naked woman sitting in his lap.

A half-naked woman with breasts that seemed even rounder, perkier, and more enticing outside her dress than they had ever seemed wrapped in it.

She knew him way too well, and took the lead before he had the opportunity to embarrass himself, guiding his hands to her chest and leaning in to gently kiss him.

She was a genius at that too. Her lips were considerate, curious but careful, her mouth only opening when his did, and that was after a while. Romani was fascinated by the chaste stage of this kiss and didn't want to move on from it, only doing so when he felt like he needed to, when the pressing desire was too great. He needed something to focus on so he wouldn't be embarrassed by the fact that he was definitely getting hard. If she noticed he would probably die. Never mind that depending on how this went, she would have to notice it at some point. Either way, if she made one comment about his dick he would shrivel away and return to dust on the spot. The worst part was that she was probably some kind of dick scholar and would instantly be able to pinpoint every way he diverged from the average and she would definitely not keep that knowledge to herself._ Damn this woman. This person._

She pushed one of her breasts to his mouth and he was drowning in the taste and smell of her skin, fresh, clean, but with a hint of paint and oil from her workshop. He sucked on her nipple and felt as much as heard her whine. It was a wonder he didn't cum right then. Honestly the thing that was keeping him going was that he felt detached from reality, like instead of being Romani Archaman he was someone in a porn. Because there was no way this was happening to him. With everything he had to do, every weight on his shoulders, he couldn't be slacking off, losing himself in his coworker's arms.

_ I don't deserve anything like this._

The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth, and he bit down a little.

Leonardo let out a little cry and he drew back hastily.

“Sorry!”

“You don't need to apologize...geez, I didn't think you had it in you. Am I a stress ball?”

Romani had forgotten about his other hand, but his other hand hadn't forgotten about Leonardo. He'd been groping her the whole time.

“You're not as submissive as I thought. I guess the stories are true.”

“Whatever you've heard, just forget all of it, please!”

“Got it~ It's out of my head. So will you lay on the table now, please?”

He meekly followed her instruction, extremely aware as he did so that his scrubs were tenting and there was nothing he could do to hide it.

To his surprise, she didn't mention it, just knelt on the table next to him and leaned down to kiss him again. Slowly, as if sneaking, she brought one leg over his body and straddled him. When she started to slide a hand past his waistband and gently but boldly gripped him there, he tried not to yelp into her mouth.

She brought her lips away from his and whispered in his ear; the move of a practiced seductress.

“What's your favorite hole, Romani?”

Romani tried to sit bolt upright but just knocked into her shoulder. “Your dirty talk is the worst!” Praying that his face wasn't as red as it felt, he added, “Anyway, I don't even know if...look, sometimes I wonder—_but not a lot_—if you...do you have a...”

“Do you want me to? I can make some quick adjustments.”

“Nope, that's fine by me!” Romani laid back down and willed himself to sink into the polished wood of the table. He remembered a similarly confusing Heroic Spirit who had spent some time as a tree. That must have been peaceful. He was jealous.

“Kind of a shame...you know, I'm not the female body's biggest fan. This one is objectively beautiful, though.” Leonardo pulled her dress down the rest of the way, exposing the tops of her stockings and lacy panties that matched the whole outfit. “Sorry to be selfish, but I want to show off the full effect. I always wanted to show this body to you.”

Romani reeled from those words, blinded as he stared up into the florescent lights above them. Leonardo peeled off her stockings, her chunky heels, and finally those panties, and knelt over him as beautifully, nonchalantly naked as the Renaissance painting she was.

As a card-carrying otaku and proud champion of several factions of fetish wear, he could hardly believe that Leonardo really did look better naked than clothed.

“Do you like it?”

Romani just croaked. “Yeah.”

Compared to what he had just been shown, he couldn't possibly protest when Leonardo pulled his pants and underwear down, or when she unbuttoned the front of his scrubs to bare his unimpressive skinny chest. She sat back to look at him, sprawled out on the table, his hair coming undone from his ponytail, his face an unguarded flustered mess. Seeing her looking at him like that, he could forget that her perfect ass was resting just barely against his cock.

She sighed. “I want to paint you.” In that sigh, he heard the bitter fear of loss, the sting of longing, the soft caress of pure affection.

But she shook it off and raised herself up over him.

Romani had to screw his eyes shut so he didn't see himself lose his virginity. That absolutely made him feel like a blushing schoolgirl, but if he had the visual stimuli in addition to what he felt in that moment, he would have lost control right then and there, and the teasing would be merciless. Actually, he was pretty sure the teasing would be merciless anyway, considering the noise he made when she sheathed him inside of her. The word “cute” just didn't cut it. “Pathetic” would work better. But he still heard the word “cute” pass her lips.

In contrast there was nothing cute about her right now. Even in Chaldea, he could never use the word “cute” to describe a goddess. He almost felt like he should keep his eyes closed to give her her privacy, but he wanted to keep looking, at the cascading silky waves of her hair as they shone under the lights, her unblemished creamy skin and how her nipples were just pink enough to seem indecent. And the look in her eyes—fevered and dreamy, and still so present and so there, because her eyes were fixed on him.

“What are you thinking about?” she said, amused.

He knew if he answered she'd have no snide reply for him. Not this time. So he said it. “You.”

She just nodded. And for a second, she glanced away and he saw a smile flit across her face, a smile that hadn't been meant for him or for anyone but that had just appeared because it was how she felt.

Romani wasn't sure who had decided, back at the dawn of time, that “having sex” and “having emotions” were meant to happen at the same time like this. It was a lot for his heart to take.

Leonardo took his hand in hers, and they interlaced fingers without any fumbling, as if their hands had meant to fit together like that. Somehow that was just as hot as how fervently she rode him and how her breasts bounced every time she moved.

Maybe he had been so emotionally closed off that any indication of affection was erotic.

God, he was a mess.

The table beneath them was sticky with sweat now, its smooth reflective surface fogged up. He could feel the naked parts of his skin against it, and where he was still clothed he was damp. Objectively, that wasn't sexy. But Leonardo, even with all her love of aesthetics, didn't care, and her starry blue eyes were still on him, and he was amazed he had lasted even this long—

She could tell what he was thinking. “You can come inside, Romani,” she panted. “I'm a Servant. I won't get pregnant.” She was getting close too.

“Oh—okay. Okay. Okay, I—“

She winced, and then grinned. “It was a suggestion, not a command, y'know? Geez.”

“Sorry.” Romani felt his eyes trying to close, but he wouldn't let them. Even as the strength left his body, he wanted to watch Leonardo, as she brought one hand to the top of the folds where he was seated inside her, and with delicate fingers, helped herself along, finally clenching around his oversensitive cock so that he let out what was definitely a yelp.

She separated from him, and laid next to him, the stickiness clinging to the inside of her thigh and dripping onto his leg.

“I...man, I'm so tired.” What he wanted to say was that he had no idea sex was so tiring. But he was too tired to even express it.

Leonardo smiled at him fondly. He drank in that smile, and hoped he was reciprocating too. Really, he felt like he could barely control his own body right now.

“I'm glad. My master plan succeeded.”

“What?” His eyes seriously refused to stay open.

“You are resting now, right?”

Leonardo's face, Leonardo's presence, was his whole vision right now. It was his everything. Her dark hair spread out on the table, her flushed cheeks, her beautiful, beautiful eyes. All the things he had to do, all the problems that nagged at him—he just couldn't reach them anymore. They were beyond him.

“...Yeah.”

He knew he was smiling. After all, she was here.


End file.
